


Doodled Hearts on Valentines Cards

by Izupie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: Eddie had received Valentines cards exactly four times in his entire life.....
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	Doodled Hearts on Valentines Cards

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend on tumblr planted the idea of valentines day card Reddie fluff into my head and then when [Meowsteryy](https://www.instagram.com/meowsteryy/?hl=en) was generously offering doodles in return for help with funding a new tablet pen I knew exactly what I wanted to request. When it arrived I genuinely screeched and knew I had to write something! Love that art style so muchhhhh. (Thank you again, I love himmm) - [(the adorable Eddie with the hearts around his head)](https://twitter.com/meowsteryy/status/1359106533510893570)

Eddie had received Valentines cards exactly four times in his entire life.

Once when he was fourteen.

It was a handmade card that was little more than a piece of plain paper folded in half, with a heart drawn in red on the front. The writing inside was so wobbly it was nearly illegible, and it was signed anonymously, ‘From Your Secret Admirer’, but they’d spelt admirer wrong and tried to correct it, so it looked more like, ‘From Your Secret Admir ~~u~~ er’. Eddie was sure it had been a joke.

The second time was from Richie the first Valentines Day after they’d all gotten their memories back.

It was a Christmas card with a snow scene on the front that said, ‘May Your Christmas Be Merry And Bright’, but the whole phrase had been crossed out and ‘Happy Valentines’, had been written underneath. That was back when they’d been dancing around their feelings, so it had been neutral enough to be played off as a joke, but it had meant so much to Eddie that he still had it in the back of his closet.

The third time was the year after that.

Richie had given him a card with a bee on the front that said, ‘Bee Mine’, underneath it and Eddie had thought it was sweet – a little corny – but almost sensible for Richie’s usual tastes. Then he’d opened it up and it was full of as much of the script of _The Bee Movie_ as could fit inside the card. 

The fourth time was right now.

The envelope in his hands was addressed to, ‘My HUSBAND, Eddie Spaghetti, Love Of My Life’, and then in brackets underneath, ‘(Eddie Tozier)’. There were little red hearts all around the envelope, especially around his name, and Eddie couldn’t help the affectionate smile that pulled at his lips. It looked like a love letter from a teenage schoolgirl. The thought made him chuckle, and his smile stretched impossibly wider at the thought of Richie sat in his hotel room during his tour, doodling all those hearts.

Eddie sighed affectionately and flipped the envelope over. He touched a fingertip to the lone heart on the back. It was tough to know that they were so far apart and couldn’t be together on Valentines Day, but he was so happy that Richie’s comedy career was really picking up after his professional reinvention started catching on.

Eddie ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card. On the front was a picture of the two dogs from the Disney movie, _Lady and The Tramp_ , sharing a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. The caption was supposed to say, ‘You’re the only person I’d share my spaghetti with’ but some of it had been crossed out and an extra word had been scribbled in pen above it, so it read, ‘You’re ~~the only person I’d share~~ my favorite spaghetti ~~with~~ ’.

It had Eddie in unexpected stitches. He couldn’t even tell if the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes were from his uncontrollable laughter or because the sudden pang of missing Richie felt like a physical ache.

Eddie placed the card onto the kitchen table, grabbed his phone, and tapped on the icon of Richie’s smiling face from their wedding photos. The image filled his screen as it dialled.

Then he heard Richie’s ringtone.

Eddie whipped around in confusion, but he could clearly hear the opening beat to Rick Astley’s ‘ _Never Gonna Give You Up’_ filling the apartment. Followed almost immediately after by a loud crash and an, “Ow! Fuck”, from a voice he recognised. Eddie quickly followed the sound of Rick Astley’s deep singing, his brows furrowed low, and the song cut off just before Eddie got to the bedroom door. When he swung it open Richie was in a heap on the floor, shoving his own phone to his ear as if he were genuinely answering the call.

“Oh, hey, Eds!” he said breezily, as if nothing strange was going on, and Eddie got the effect of hearing both the voice that came directly from him and the slightly tinny delayed version that he could hear from the phone.

“Richie?! What the fuck?” Eddie was instantly torn between a war of about five different kinds of emotions ranging from surprise to delight to confusion, but he eventually settled on flinging his phone onto the bed and practically leaping down to throw his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie opened his arms eagerly just before he got there, but Eddie accidentally crashed them both down to the carpet in his enthusiasm.

“Sorry,” Eddie yelped as he leaned back to inspect that he hadn’t accidentally given his husband a concussion. He touched his hand tenderly to Richie’s forehead. “I just- what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on tour!”

Richie grinned as he leaned up and Eddie shuffled back on his legs to allow him to sit up fully. He adjusted his glasses and Eddie had to resist pulling him back into his arms. “Hello to you too,” Richie said with amusement dancing in his voice. “Thanks for the brain injury.”

Eddie tapped his knuckles lightly on the side of Richie’s head, then nodded with satisfaction. “Nah, I can still here it rattling around in there, it’s fine.”

Richie laughed loudly and cupped his hand against Eddie’s cheek. “I came back early to surprise you, but you ended up working late and I was tired from all the travel… I was only gonna rest my eyes for five minutes…” He smiled wryly. “Your fault for having such expensive tastes in comfy bedding. Who needs a bed this soft?”

“We do, Rich. We’re old.”

Richie shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. “My brain says no, but my body says yes- what a fucking traitor. C’mon let’s get up.”

Eddie jumped to his feet and held out his hands with an innocent raise of his eyebrows. Richie shook his head and mumbled, “Show off”, but he grabbed them and with some clicking of joints and a groan he was pulled up. Eddie was tugged immediately back into his arms.

“Surprise,” Richie said softly against his hair.

“Thanks for my card, Richie. And for, y’know, actually being here.”

“You have to have a card on Valentines Day. Them’s the rules.”

“Actually,” Eddie mumbled into his chest, “you’re the only one who’s ever got them for me.” (Him and Myra hadn’t been the card-giving-couple type.) “Oh, except that one card I got when I was a kid.”

Richie pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. “What? Are you serious? Am I gonna have to find someone and disappoint them that you’re unavailable now?” He clicked his tongue. “Well now, look here old chum, don’t even think of reigniting that old flame,” Richie drawled, with an old-fashioned British accent, “Eddie’s a married man. I’ll fight you for his hand! Pistols at dawn!”

Eddie snorted an undignified laugh. “I was like, fourteen. Pretty sure they’ll have gotten over me by now. I think it was a joke card anyway. It was handmade, but like, really low effort. The writing was so wobbly I could barely read it. Probably because they were laughing too hard or some shit.” Eddie punctuated each of his sentences with a little gesture of his hand. “And they’d spelt-”

“Admirer wrong,” Richie finished, his eyes wide.

Eddie froze mid-rant. “How did you…?”

“The writing was so wobbly, because the person who wrote it was shaking so much,” Richie whispered, blinking rapidly like he’d just woken up from a dream.

It was like that sometimes, whenever something sparked a random memory to float to the surface.

“Dropped it onto your desk before class. Before anyone could see. Couldn’t get you a card. Not in Derry. Guess the shaking was so bad it meant you didn’t recognise the writing.”

“Richie,” Eddie started slowly, then took a deep breath through his nose. “Don’t tell me…”

Richie’s mouth stretched into a huge grin and his eyes crinkled at the edges with the force of it. “Holy shit. Can’t believe I forgot that.”

“What the fuck. Does that mean the only Valentines Cards I’ve ever had my whole life have been from you?”

“Guess so,” Richie said with a laugh that came from deep in his chest. “Looks like that kid never got over you.”

Eddie huffed and smiled. “Well, I’m okay with that. Not sure how you’re going to duel yourself for me though.”

“I’ll make it work. I’ve got two hands.”

Eddie pulled them back together and rested his head on Richie’s chest again. He was still sleep-warm from the nap he’d had. “Thanks, Richie. For _all_ the cards.” He squeezed him tightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t forget – you’re my favorite spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm on [tumblr](https://izupie.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell about Reddie with me~


End file.
